habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Games
Games are common activities that players participate in for fun. Origins of the first games are unknown, today, they are a major part of the Habbo community. Games have been one of the main focal points that Habbo tries to implement, since Habbo is directed as a "teen hangout". Teens and kids like playing games so the mention of games entices the user to join in. In 2012, the implementation official games was emphasized with the introduction of Fast Food and Habbo Speedway, and Sulake has announced plans for more games created by third-party developers in 2013. Types of games Official games Official games are games developed by either Habbo itself or third-party developers. The latter have their own currency, which can be purchased with coins. Official games are provided as minigames within the client. Many games that have been created during the Old Habbo era have now been discontinued today. In 2011, two mobile games were developed by Sulake: Lost Monkey and Niko. User-made games User-made games are games created and operated by the Habbo community. These are run in players' guest rooms and involve the use of furni, either for playing, or for the construction of the room. Various furni lines have been made for the use of specific games, like Freeze. Some games, like Falling Furni, have become so popular, Habbo staff have recognized them as being official games, in the sense that they're not made by Habbo developers. Official games This game has been discontinued, and can no longer be played. This game is a mobile game, available on iOS and Android devices. User-Made games Click the links for more details. This list does not show every game on Habbo. It only shows more mainstream type games such as Falling Furni and Cozzie Change. * Amazing Race/Mario Kart - A race around several, or many rooms. The object is to finish the race first. Usually this game requires you to have a teammate. * Bingo - Each player has to roll the same number the host's dice had rolled on. * Carnival/Takeshi's Castle - Carnivals are usually made up of about 6+ games, in each different game a player will lose and they are out of the game until there is one player left. * Costume Change - In this game, the host will say a theme and the players have to change their clothes related to that theme. The worst looking outfit for that theme loses and so on, until there is one player left. * Defend Your Pod - Often referred to as DYP, there will be two of each color of pod placed in a room. The players will then have to try to get up from their seat, sit on another players pod, and return to their own, before someone does the same to them. If they're successful, the color of pod which the player sat on would lose. This is repeated until there is only one team left. Teams usually consist of two players and each team is a different color of pod. * Don't Hit the Wall - This game is played with six chairs. The owner will roll a number on a dice, and the user of that number moves a space. Reaching the end, or the wall, typically means the player has lost. * Don't Say Yes or No - Don't Say Yes or No, also known as DSYON, involves Habbo's answering questions without the use of "yes", "no", and other similar words or phrases and try to win furniture prizes. * Don't Wake Grandma - A Habbo dresses like an old person and lays in a bed. They type "zzzzzzz" showing that they are "asleep." Users dance while the grandma is asleep, like having a party, when the old person gets up, the players sit down at their seats. The last person to sit loses. * Falling Furni - The game is played with an array of Furniture items. People gather in an enclosed area within a guest room, the Admin of the room then "drops" furni into the area and the Habbos scramble to sit on the items. When all items are dropped, one Habbo will remain standing, this Habbo has lost. They usually have the option to "P2S (Pay to stay)" Which allows the person to continue on and act as if they didn't lose or "Rev (Revenge)" Which allows the player to Automatically make whichever Habbo they choose lose. These options usually cost Furni or Coins. * Football - Made by using the World Cup Furni. Same aspect as Soccer or Football. * Fridge Game - Players grab items from a fridge, which determines whether they stay in the game. * Haunted mansion - The object of this game is to stay as far away from the ghosts/killers as much as possible or run away from them before getting killed. * Hide and Seek - Players avoid caught by the host in a classic game of Hide and Seek. * Ghost Train - A killer is chosen and they choose who to kill on the train. The host decides how they die. * Kick the Ugly - Players vote off the least-favored person and the person chosen gets kicked. * Kick Wars The objective of this game is to eliminate the opposing team by kicking them, while trying to avoid being kicked themselves. There are two kinds of kick wars: "Kick Wars" and "Team Kick Wars." * Melting Mats - The host rolls the dice and whatever the dice number is, that mat is removed (or put back if no mat is there). If a player touches the floor, then that player is out. The 'mat' is usually a carpet with a 3x3 area to walk on. * Pool attack - The object of the game is to get from one side of the column to the other, without stepping in the pools. * Prezzie trap - The object of this game, is the host will try to trap the players with prezzies. Last person to get trapped wins. * Race - The game has sofas set up in two sides of the room. When the admin says "Go!", the players have to run to the other side and back to their original place until all the players who ran the slowest back to their chair are gone. * Stack Attack - A game where you control a box and you stack onto other people to eliminate them. * The Sims - Players are split into two teams (families). Each family rolls a holodice and the number rolled determines their fate. * Typing Showdown - Players race against other players by correctly retyping what the host says as fast as possible. * Water Polo - Made with a majority of Beach Furni and some Soccer furni. Same aspect as the real world sport. * Wobble Squabble - Both players stands in a corner in the room. When the host says go they run to the middle. Then each player tries to push their opponent back to their corner. Whoever does this first wins. * Volleyball - There are two teams. When the host rolls a dice a player on both teams that has the same number as the dice rolled have to rush to the middle beating the other teams player. * Steal The Ice Cream - Also known as STICM, involves you running from one side of the room to the other, trying to reach the ice cream machine. You can't get trapped in between pods by two players or you lose. * Trivia Races - Several variations exist, the most popular is 'PC' or 'Players Choice', but there are others - there is often a sticky in the room with topics. The host rolls the dice to determine the topic. After the topic is chosen, the host asks a question about that topic. Whichever player answers it first will move up. The first player to reach the other side is the winner. * One out of Six - The person at the front of the line chooses a number, he then rolls a dice, if that number is the one he chooses, he wins a prize of his choice. * Telephrase - This game involves Wired furni, you will need 'User Says Key Word' 'Teleport for Furni' and 'Triggering user is on furni' Once the wired is set up, enter the awnser to a theme into the key word, then tell the users playing a theme that the word comes under, when they work out the correct word they will be teleported. Image Gallery dyp.jpg|A Defend Your Pod room habbobingo.PNG|A Bingo room habborace.PNG|A Race room bb2_big_picture_521x348.gif|The Battleball room Poll Category:Games Category:Wired Games Category:Habbo Games